icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-5648104-20100720011305
Emlick96 YaAy!!!ª Thanks..and respect to the fanfiction..i didnt finished! It's pretty long..and romantic :) It was weird coz they are all 18-24 in the fanfiction..and iCarly wasn't shooting anymore ::((..And Sam wasn't there at college :) So they could be alone..I find it really interesting, the way they got closer, and closer as friends..i thoght they couldn't be better friends, but appearanly they can!! :D But freddie considered EVERY night with carly at college as a date..Poor freddie: He joined the swimming cometitions to impress carly, he went out with her always, and he never let her alone by herself. My heart broke into pieces when carly made her and "Brad" (UGH I wanna punch him!)..he even chocked the water he was drinking..I felt so bad. Shivering momentss: WoW!! Here they had to make lotsa things married couples do, isn't it cute? :)First, they had their onw convertibe called "Cuckey" AWW As carly chosed that name, we know that shows love. And when freddie said he couldnt keep kis eyes on the road "when you look as goergous as ever!" He kills me!! Why can't carly see that?? LoL..And it was pretty romantic when they took ONE room in the same hote, SAME bed..haha. That night, carly gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek..Aww. Then, i rally liked when Freddie invited to a night swim with him, she was wearing a two-piece swim suite, and i really liked when freddie got her out of the car with his arms easily, and dropped her in the water. When freddie let carly feel his muscles, he was so cute when he answered to carly "Oh. Carly im still the sweet tach-boy you kissed.." Thats's soo SWEET! When they shared the slow dance..that was cute. Then brad came, and scratched it all- that same night, freddie saved..again..Carly from being smashed, this time by Brad's arms. AND, when the "accidently" kiss again..Freddie's the sweetest thing i've EVER seen!! ::)) I really enjoyed reading two part in particular; when Freddie's upset abou carly dating someone else, and when he's about to tweet he won't give up on her..she puts her arms around him..and he didn't know she was there..that was the time when freddie took her to that beaoutiful place, where they looked at the stars and laid next to each other..hand by hand :) That was too romantic..Aww. I really liked, too, when freddie and carly are close to each other, kinda dancing without music..after freddie puts the locker in her neck. That's so typical from a romantic scene. And then he whispered at her ear to stay still. :) Then finally, I in spencer and sasha's wedding..freddie has to put a grander under Carly's skurt!! Whoo..that might feel good to freddie. And apperanly to carly too, coz while slow-dancing again in the wedding..she sais that if he want to remove it, he's allowed. And i don't think he'll deny that!! LoL..I still gotta way to go..i need to keep on reading..Thanks for showing it to me!! You're the best sister!ª!ª Love ya..Cyaa :D